Mark
by Scarlet Scribe
Summary: Dipper never liked the attention that was drawn to his birthmark. Especially since most of it was negative, or simply made him uncomfortable. He was willing to keep it secret and unseen by the public until the day he died. Until one day that was messed up, and then the one person he least wanted to find out about it saw it. HumanEmployee!Bill and some slight BillDip fluff.


Okay, so this is a lot different than what I usually write. You guys may think I've gone totally cookoo, but I have fallen into the deep dark depths of the Bill Cipher/Dipper ship, and it is threatening to eat me alive. I don't know what it is, but something about it has me hooked. So to help me get over it, I wrote a stupid little drabble. Why? Because why not.

It's actually kind of an AU where Bill is human and working as an employee at the Mystery Shack, so just letting you know. And just pretend that this takes place in a completely different universe than my other story. The other one is more canon to the show.

Please no angry comments. Thank you.

* * *

Dipper never liked the attention that was drawn to his birthmark. Especially since most of it was negative, or simply made him uncomfortable. Whenever people found out about it, they would stare at him as if he was some other being, either in astonishment or in mock horror. The kids picked on him about it and the adults simply said nothing, and he was almost always reduced to standing alone, looking towards the ground, and trying not to listen to what trash they had to say about it. Their faces said it all, the boy knew.

There was that and then the weird kids who would ask him questions about it, mostly regarding a movie with a certain wizard. Those questions were the most annoying, and the hardest for Dipper to have to endure.

That's how he had learned to hide the mark under his brown bangs, with the safety of a hat on to make sure that no one else found out about it nor was able to see it. He was willing to keep it secret and unseen by the public until the day he died.

Until one day that was messed up, and then the one person he least wanted to find out about it saw it.

Dipper was sitting up in his bed, groggy and still half-asleep from a mid-afternoon nap, only to see Bill Cipher right by his side. Dipper had not expected the man to be there, and nearly let out a scream of fright at his sudden appearance, clutching tightly onto his blankets and watching as the man by his bed let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Pine Tree, it was just me," he laughed warmly as Dipper scowled at him, not really that mad at him, but just slightly annoyed at being jolted awake after just waking up from sweet sleep.

"Oh don't give me that look," Bill said flatly as he took the covers away from Dipper's hands. "I was only checking on you to see how you were doing, seeing as you had been asleep for a while."

The scowl dropped from Dipper's face and now all that was left was a tired-looking boy sitting up in bed. Dipper yawned and stretched, popping some stiff muscles in his back from just waking up.

"I know," he smiled lightly. "I just wasn't expecting you right there."

Bill laughed again. "You should always be expecting me, Pine Tree. I'm never not around. Well, only if your uncle has me go out to get something from the store." The man smiled. "But it's all part of working here, you know."

Dipper was about to get up from the bed when Bill had noticed his very noticeable bed head. Dipper's hair was always a ruffled, tangled mess when he woke up, but he never bothered to fix it quickly.

"Man, Pine Tree, I've never seen such a large bedhead from such a small boy like you," he commented as he began to reach his arm out to fix it a little. The boy nearly hesitated for a moment and pulled back, but ultimately let Bill do as he pleased. Bill smirked and played a little with his hair before flattening it back. Then a little detail caught his eye.

Dipper's birthmark was peeking out a little from his bangs, and Dipper had failed to pay any attention. With a brow raised, Bill reached his hand over to the slightly uncovered blemish, and Dipper knew all too immediately what would soon happen.

"Now, what is this..." Bill mumbled as he was about to brush the part of hair covering the mark aside, but Dipper was quick to stop him.

"It's, it's nothing," he said quickly as he put a hand on Bill's arm and plastered on a fake smile, but Bill didn't seem all too convinced. He stared at him for a second before chuckling.

"What's the matter? It's not that big a deal, is it?" he asked as he tried moving his hand again, but Dipper stopped him.

"I mean, it's really nothing," he said again, perhaps a bit too fast. "You don't need to see my forehead or anything, heh heh..." Bill raised a questioning brow at the now obsessively smiling boy before ultimately coming to the conclusion he was hiding something.

"Pine Tree, I know you're hiding something," he said sternly as he began to remove Dipper's hand from his much larger arm. "You really don't have to be afraid to show me what it is, I'll understand..."

Dipper was still wary of the idea of letting Bill see his all too famous birthmark. "N-no, it's really nothing..."

Bill was quick to jab something back at him. "C'mon, we're friends, aren't we? You don't have to be ashamed or anything."

Dipper pulled back from the man. "Well, of course, it's just...I dunno..."

An almost awkward silence filled the room as the two just stared at each other. A light began to grow in Bill's one good eye and he smirked at Dipper, whom was still looking uneasily up at him. The man's arm was still placed on his forehead, but was not moving the slightest.

"Fine, have it your way," he began to say, but before Dipper could even utter a peep, he was violently pushed down onto the bed. He could only stare up at Bill with eyes wide as the man pinned him to his own bed. No matter how much he wriggled he couldn't get out of the man's strong grip.

"Bill, s-stop!" Dipper shrieked as the man's hand went to his forehead again, and he felt his bangs begin to lift and a cool breeze blow across his forehead. Dipper closed his eyes and gulped as he heard Bill let out a small gasp at what he saw.

"Pine Tree, it's, it's..."

Dipper nearly whimpered at what Bill's reaction might be.

"It's marvelous!"

...

"Bill, would you stop following me around?" Dipper asked and sighed in annoyance as he walked to the fridge in the Mystery Shack's kitchen. The door let out a small squeak as it was opened and Dipper pulled out a Pitt Cola, closing the door behind him as he turned around.

"But how could you have not told me?" Bill said in possibly the most dramatically annoying voice Dipper had ever heard.

"It's just a stupid mark, Bill. It means nothing and is of no importance," Dipper said as he made an x with his finger and began to walk to the table. "It only brings me trouble, so could you please stop talking about it?"

Bill tutted him. "But it's nothing I've ever seen before! The way the dots perfectly match to form the constellation; how it's all right there, I can't get over it!" Bill was positively giddy.

Dipper sighed in exasperation and let his head slump onto the table. He put his head in his arms and closed his eyes as Bill began to rant on about his "spectacular" birthmark.

_How could one stupid mark be so great?_ he thought to himself. He couldn't help but find the attention annoying, just like all the other people in the past who paid attention to it. But something was also different about it too.

Dipper about nearly zoned out after a couple of minutes, about to fall into a light slumber, when he heard one line that made his blood run cold. Or rather, warm.

"And besides, Pine Tree. I think it makes you look cute."

His eyes flew open, although he still kept his head in his arms, on the table. He felt a slight blush begin to creep onto his face, his heart rate increase. Although Bill said nothing more, Dipper knew he was absolutely glowing at him. And as if the man knew Dipper's reaction, he felt a warm hand on his back, and Bill was smiling largely.


End file.
